


Fear & Delight

by abbacchiosbelt (harimenui)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Hunter X Hunter, The Arcana (Visual Novel), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isolation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Yandere, Yandere Tarot Card Prompts, ask prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/abbacchiosbelt
Summary: A collection of responses to yandere prompts from my Tumblr.Find me @abbacchiosbeltover on Tumblr! ♡
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Dio Brando/Reader, Gelato/Sorbet (JoJo)/Reader, Ghiaccio (JoJo)/Reader, Guido Mista/Reader, Hubert von Vestra/Reader, Joseph Joestar/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Kaaz | Cars/Reader, Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Reader, Knuckle Bine/Reader, Kujo Jotaro/Reader, Leone Abbacchio/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Melone (JoJo)/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Risotto Nero/Reader, Steely Dan (JoJo)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 521





	1. Asra | Bound

You weren’t sure that this was a normal part of training your magic, but Asra had insisted on it with a sly grin on his face. It’s how you found yourself naked and bound in intricate ropes, free of interruption in a different realm. Asra’s hands roamed over your body slowly as he admired his work, fingers trailing along your skin as he drew them along the outsides of the rope. You were bound in such a way that your chest was accentuated fully, bringing a blush to your face when you felt your nipples growing hard against the cool air.

It’s not like you hadn’t been naked with Asra many times… And yet being so exposed and vulnerable in front of him like this had your heart racing. Asra finally steps back to admire you fully, his own chest bare. A lazy smile draws upon his lips as he looks at you.

“Asra, I don’t see how this has anything to do with magic.” Your voice is even, careful not to sound distressed. (It’s not that you had any complaints being like this, really. You were just very confused.) The smile on Asra’s face stays, but his skin flushes.

“We haven’t gotten there just yet.” Asra slowly moves behind you as he speaks, the warmth from his chest suddenly pressing against your back as he kneels behind you. Your breath hitches in your throat and Asra hums in contentment, bringing his hands around to gently cup your chest. He gently squeezes before brushing his fingers over your nipples, breathing out hard when you moan in response. You whine when he pulls his hands away and Asra tuts, dragging his hand up your body until he can tilt your head back towards him to meet his violet eyes. “Most people would be struggling to test the ropes, but you’re so compliant.” He leans down to capture your mouth in a kiss, pulling away far faster than you would like.

Asra stands to walk back in front of you, sitting close enough that you can see his pale lashes but not close enough for him to touch you. His eyes travel down to your sex, a familiar smirk pulling on his lips. Even a fool could see how aroused you were, and Asra was attuned to every little motion of your body. He knew that you were aching for his touch. He clicks his tongue and leans back.

“Such patience, and yet your body is telling me what you really want.” You blush at Asra’s words, yet he doesn’t lean forward to touch you. “Instant gratification is something we’ve come to expect, using magic. I think you’ve gotten a little too compliant, darling. We’re going to have a lesson on patience today.”

“You’re joking, right?” You reply, wiggling in your bonds. The magic Asra had imbued in them comes to life, tightening around your skin gently. He quirks one eyebrow up as if asking you to try it again — but you know better. “Couldn’t we have done something else?”

“Oh, we could have,” Asra says, leaning close to you. His lips brush against yours as he speaks, a hand coming up to thread through your hair. “But you’re such a pretty little thing tied up like that, baby.”


	2. Joseph Joestar | Press

You can barely get a breath in with the way Joseph has you pushed up against the wall, his large hands roaming dangerously close to your panties. Any protest dies in your mouth when you hear the clinking of Joseph’s belt unbuckling and the distinct zip of his pants being undone.

“Fuck,” he grumbles, breathing heavy against your ear as his freed erection presses against your clothed sex. As much as you would love this situation any other time, the feeling of getting caught was creeping up your skin. Joseph hadn’t said anything when he caught some gazes lingering on you too long in the ballroom. Tonight was a charity ball for the Speedwagon Foundation, so of course, you had dressed to the nines. Being on the arm of Joseph Joestar already brought plenty of stares, but the way your formalwear accentuated your body and the way it shimmered under the lighting made you a captivating sight.

For Joseph, who loved to show you off almost as much as he loved to show himself off, it proved to be too much when Caesar had given you an approving glance. That’s how you found yourself pressed against a wall in a nearby hallway, Joseph already rock hard and mumbling about how he was going to make sure you knew that you belonged to him.

“Jojo, we’re going to get caught.” Joseph chuckles at your words and responds by sliding your panties to the side and pressing his cock against your already slick sex. You bite back a moan and Joseph chuckles again as he smirks into your shoulder, gently rubbing the head of his cock against you.

“I can’t help it, baby.” Joseph nips your ear and nudges his cock against your clit, drawing another moan from you. “ _I hate it when they look at you… so fucking much…_ ”

Before you can reply, Joseph pushes himself into you and groans loudly as your tight walls grip his cock. He brings a hand up to gently cover your mouth as he pushes himself in to the hilt, sighing your name when he bottoms out. “Be quiet. You wouldn’t want them to hear us, would you?”


	3. Julian Devorak | Crimson

Julian is needy. You knew this when you met him and he’d clung to you like a lifeline. You knew it when Asra cautioned you on getting closer to Julian — and yet you waved it all off, accepting Julian’s needy words as a sign of affection, of his complete and utter devotion to you. Perhaps it was selfish of you, but Julian seemed content with it.

Now, though, with Julian pressing your wrists earnestly into the bed as he hovers over you, you wonder if you’ve taken it too far. All you’d asked is if it was possible for him to tone it down a bit, to take some time for himself and not attach so much of himself to you. Julian had not taken it well, blinking in surprise before a look of genuine hurt crossed his face. In one moment you’d been cuddling upon his chest and now you found yourself under him, strong despite his lithe body.

“Darling, what have I done wrong?” Julian lowers his head to lathe a warm kiss on your neck, nipping at the skin. It wasn’t often that you found yourself under Julian — he was much more a fan of being told what to do — but when you did, it was near impossible to escape. (Oh, it’s not as if Julian didn’t listen carefully to make sure he didn’t cross any lines, but you’d pushed him this time.) When he lifts his head to meet your gaze, his face is flushed red. “I-I don’t want to be without you. There’s no life without you.”

“Julian,” you sigh. When you try to squirm out of his grasp, he presses down harder on your wrists. Julian presses his body down against your own and you feel the tell-tale sign of his arousal pressed into your thigh, a hiss leaving his mouth when you unintentionally rub against him. “I love you. But it’s not healthy for you… for us. You get that, don’t you?”

Instead of responding, Julian presses his lips to yours and catches you in a sloppy kiss, desperate and hot. His length stirs against your thigh and Julian groans into your mouth, reluctantly pulling back when you nip a little too hard at his lip.

“I don’t care if it isn’t healthy,” Julian says. He releases one of your wrists to bring a hand to your face, cradling it gently. “I’d rip my heart out for you, darling. _I want to tell you I love you until my throat bleeds._ ”


	4. Melone | Mine

_“So, do you want your underwear back?“_

Melone’s face doesn’t show a shred of guilt as he speaks, his head lolling to one side whilst he lounges on his bed half-naked. In his hands are a pair of underwear you’d been looking for — and you’re certain that the other pairs that have gone missing are here as well. You cross your arms and shoot him a glare, training your eyes on his face instead of his bare chest.

"Are you kidding me? I don’t know what you’ve been doing with them.” You hold your hands up when his mouth opens, no doubt to tell you every single detail about what exactly he’d done with said underwear. Melone grins in response, dropping one hand to his hip and twirling your pair of panties in his free hand. “No, keep them. But you owe me for that pair, and all the others you’ve taken.”

Melone merely laughs instead of acting offended at your accusation, tossing the pair of panties to the bed and standing up to quickly walk over and close the distance between the two of you. You feel the warmth radiating off his bare chest and smell the heady cologne, the light yet still masculine scent making you feel dizzy. His breath fans over your face as he looks down at you and sighs, long lashes fluttering. It was all too much — but before you can take a step back, Melone wraps his arms around you and squeezes you tight to his body.

“Don’t be mad at me, cara. You are playing rather hard to get, you know.” Melone rests his chin on the crown of your head while he talks, paying no attention to the way you writhe in his arms, desperate to escape. “You could make this easier for me. Then, I’ll buy you anything you want. Though,” he pauses and runs his hands down your sides. “I’d prefer you with no underwear.”

Melone hums at his own words, squeezing you once more before he lets you go with a smirk on his face. You nearly stumble trying to back away from him, giving him a weary look.

You should have listened to the others when they told you once Melone got his claws in you that he didn’t let go until he got what he wanted.


	5. Yoshikage Kira | Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i get uhhhh 38 and 47 with kira and an afab s/o pls"

The only hint of arousal on Kira’s body thus far was the pink flush atop his high cheekbones. If you had it your way, he’d be a mess by now (it didn’t take much with Kira, just the simple brush of your hand along his body) — but unfortunately for you, your body was bound tightly with rope to the bed. Though roles frequently switched between the two of you, you couldn’t deny how much you loved the intense way Kira loomed over you when he was in control. There was a dark edge to his words when he had you at your most vulnerable, but instead of sending fear up your spine, it sent a bolt of arousal.

Kira stands to the side of his bed and admires his work, his tie loosened and his suit jacket neatly hung in the corner. Because it was a Saturday evening, a break in Kira’s nightly routine could be afforded. You’d known as soon as he’d walked in the door earlier from work what he wanted — your affection but reserved husband had wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled your hands so that he could rest his over them, murmuring into your ear how much he had missed you. It didn’t take long until you found yourselves in the bedroom, your clothes removed slowly at Kira’s request while he prepared the ropes. (Normally, Kira watched intently while you gently worked your clothes off with a delicate touch, but something about him seemed different, tonight — like he couldn’t bear to wait.)

You’re snapped back into the present when you feel Kira kneel down on to the bed, quickly crawling over your bound body to lean over you. He smelled like the cologne you loved so much (a birthday present which he’d adored) and the tiniest hint of aftershave, still lingering after the workday. It just made you want him more and you press your bare chest forward, eager to touch him in some way. It earns a cruel chuckle and smirk from Kira, who leans away at the last moment.

“I told you not to move, didn’t I?” Kira says, the hint of a threat in his voice. You nod quickly and his face softens for a mere second before it’s trained back into an intimidating look. “That’s better, I knew you could be a good girl for me.”

Kira reaches out to stroke your hands, which were bound in a way that they were resting on your stomach. His eyes practically glaze over as he strokes them, making you squirm helplessly from the light ticklish sensation. Before you can apologize, Kira slides his hand up to grip your wrist.

“Behave, darling. I’m only so patient, you know.” Kira sighs and pulls back, gazing at you. There’s a dark cast over his eyes that you’ve scarcely seen outside of the bedroom, yet it sends an undeniable chill of fear and arousal straight to your gut.

“ _I could fucking kill you right now, you know that?_ ” Kira spits, lunging back over you to press his hand against your throat. The sudden change in his voice makes your eyes widen in surprise, earning another smirk from your husband. He loosens the hand around your throat to press it against your sex, already dripping with want. Kira groans quietly as he presses his hand to you. You desperately want to thrust up into his hand but you know it’ll prolong things even further, so you bite your lip.

Kira pulls back and holds his hand to his lips before he eagerly presses the fingers that were covered with your slick into his mouth. While you knew he’d rather have your fingers inside his mouth, it was clear that he still enjoyed the taste of you from his own hand. He catches your gaze with his own, blue eyes lidded.

“So eager. We’ve got all the time in the world tonight, dear. If you behave, I might go easy on you.”

The dark look in Kira’s eyes said otherwise — and yet instead of frustration, you only felt a tug of arousal in your stomach at his words.

It was going to be a long night indeed.


	6. Knuckle Bine | Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I request #5 for Knuckle from the Yandere prompts, please?"

It’d been almost a month since you’d left the small apartment that you and your boyfriend Knuckle rented out. Sure, you had the company of your pets and Knuckle, but it was getting rather lonely. Knuckle had insisted that you stay home, though — though he couldn’t tell you exactly what the threat was, the look on his face when he told you he _needed_ you to stay home was more than enough to convince you.

But that had been a month ago, and by now you were wondering if perhaps he was being… overcautious. Surely whatever the problem was wouldn’t take this long to snuff out. The Hunter Association was full of strong members, including Knuckle himself. It had taken all day to convince yourself while Knuckle was out, but you decided that you had to confront him. He was sensitive — something you adored about him. Yet in this case, you’d have to choose your words carefully. The last thing you wanted to do was hurt him, though you wondered if he realized he was hurting you by keeping you at home all for himself.

-

Knuckle finally arrives home around 8 P.M., a wide grin spreading on his face when he sees you already have the small table set for dinner. He bounds over to wrap his arms around you in a tight hug, nuzzling into your neck before he pulls back.

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world! Comin’ home to my beautiful partner, a delicious lookin’ and smellin’ dinner… I couldn’t ask for anything else.” As if offended by their nonmention, your cats slink around the corner to look at Knuckle. Your beloved dog, who was spoiled rotten, merely raises their head from their bed to huff. Knuckle laughs, kneeling on the ground to call the cats over and pet your dog. “And I can’t forget about these guys, of course.”

Your heart overflows with warmth and for one second you consider that maybe staying here isn’t so bad — but no, you couldn’t stay like this forever. You tussle his hair fondly when he stands, a blush rising on his face. “Go get cleaned up, dinner will still be hot. I’ll wait.”

Knuckle nods at your words and hurries off to the bathroom. Your nerve is starting to falter.

-

It’s only a few minutes before he’s showered and changed into fresh lounge clothes, happily sat at the dinner table next to you. (You thought it a bit weird that he liked to sit so close… But it was nice to have his warmth beside you.) The two of you eat in comfortable silence until you put your fork down, taking a breath before you speak.

“Knuckle… There’s something we need to talk about.” Knowing you would almost certainly lose your resolve if you looked at him, you continue to stare at your plate. “I know you’re just worried about me, but I can’t stay in the house like this any longer. My friends keep messaging me, and the other day even Morel called to ask how I was doing.”

Knuckle drops his silverware on the table with a quiet clink but doesn’t reply.

“Honey? If you’re worried, I’ll stay by your side while I’m out for the first few weeks. I know you can protect me.” You say, offering up a compromise you hope will sound more favorable to him.

“No,” Knuckle says, his voice flat.

Your heart falls. Finally risking a look, you glance at his face to see it suddenly turned stony, his usual smile set into a frown instead. “… No? Knuckle, this isn’t like you.”

He keeps his eyes trained on the table as he speaks. “I… I can’t let you go out. Not yet. You’re too important.”

Knuckle turns his glance to you and grabs your hands in his larger ones, squeezing tight. “ _The world doesn’t deserve an angel like you_. For now, I need you to stay here. Please promise me you’ll listen.”

Though it makes your stomach twist in nervousness, the earnest look on Knuckle’s face makes you bite back any protest. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to listen to him for just a bit longer.


	7. Abbacchio | Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "#29 with Abba 🥰🤩 thirsty af and I love your writing style so much"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for yandere content, isolation, abuse, emotional manipulation, and implied non-con.

You’d stopped struggling when Abbacchio got into one of his moods a long time ago. It was a regular occurrence that you’d see a dark cast pass over your boyfriend’s (no, not boyfriend — you weren’t sure what you were to each other anymore) violet gaze. His usual frown would turn into nothing less than a scowl, everything about him reading ‘don’t come near me.’ And yet you couldn’t help but come near him. Abbacchio left you no choice, no, not when you were kept like a doll in his small apartment. Any chance of escape had long been snuffed out, your body taking the brunt of the punishment for even attempting to get away while Abbacchio soothed panicked words into your ear, that he 'didn’t want to do this’ but he 'had to.’

You flinched when he came near you now, a movement that Abbacchio loathed despite it entirely being his fault. Tonight, after he’d walked in the door (the careful clicking of the locks outside alerting you he was home) his face had softened when he saw you perched on the couch. You had once loved that face and held it tenderly while you planted kisses upon every inch of his skin. Now, it only made your stomach churn.

Abbacchio doesn’t seem to notice (or pretends not to) that you don’t return his small smile, coming to sit next to you on the couch. He leans down and presses his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply despite the way you stiffen.

“I missed you,” Abbachio mumbles into your skin, his lips brushing against the bruise he’d left last night. Almost automatically, you press your hand to his hair and stroke it. Perhaps if you indulged him, he’d be mellow tonight. A few moments pass before Abbacchio tenses, pulling away with a wary look. “Didn’t you miss me too, _dolcezza_?” Abbacchio drawls out the pet name he once called you with fondness with pure venom, his harsh gaze locking with yours.

The second of hesitation you have in answering rips an angry growl from Abbacchio’s mouth as he lunges forward to push you down onto the couch, using his strength to easily pin your wrists and pry your legs apart with one of his knees. You wince and start babbling, trying to calm him down. “L-leone, I was just tired, of I was going to say I missed you. I-I always do.” It’s a lie, of course it is, but all you want to do is see the anger fade from his expression. Instead, Abbacchio’s scowl twists into a smirk as he leans down and presses a harsh bite to your pulse point. You cry out, earning a grown from Abbacchio.

He kisses the bite before he leans back up to look at you, eyes roaming over your shaking form. “Oh, don’t be so scared. I know you missed me,” he says, mocking. One of his hands comes down to cup your chin and he brushes his thumb across your bottom lip. “You should know by now — _I’ll do whatever the fuck I want to you, got it?_ It’s good for you — for us. I’ll make sure you always know just how important you are to me… why I can’t let your misbehavior go unpunished.”

Abbacchio smiles and it makes your stomach twist, your pulse rising as you wait in fear of what he’ll punish you with this time. He leans down and ghosts his lips over yours, close enough that you can feel his breath but not quite a kiss.

“Don’t worry,” he whispers, his lips brushing against yours as he speaks. “This punishment will be fun for both of us.”


	8. Hubert von Vestra | Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, may I request yandere prompt 23 “You’re so cute when you’re struggling.” for Hubert (FE3H) please? I also wish you a happy new year 🥳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for yandere content, kidnapping, violence, and emotional manipulation.

Every inch of your body aches when you wake up, eyes heavy from exhaustion. The fatigue that plagued you wasn’t from lack of rest but rather dark magic — the last thing you remembered before succumbing to the darkness was a brilliant burst of purple light slamming into your chest, fading away to reveal a smirking face you’d long tried to push to the back of your mind.

Hubert.

-

During your days at Garreg Mach Monastery as a member of the Black Eagles, you’d gotten along quite well with Hubert, all things considered. Though neither of you would consider what you had a proper friendship, Hubert enjoyed (though never admitted) the quiet moments he’d steal away with you in the library or on the training grounds when no one else was there. You just enjoyed spending time with any of your fellow Black Eagles, and despite Hubert’s reputation and general dark aura, you didn’t mind spending time with him. Things had changed, though, two months before the Empire attacked the Monastery. Hubert stopped addressing you at all and treated you almost as a stranger, only talking to you on the battlefield when it had to do with Edelgard.

You were hurt, but you couldn’t do much — not with how only two months later you sided with the Monastery instead of Edelgard. Hubert was someone you’d never see again outside of war.

(What you didn’t see, though, were the bright yellow eyes that followed you around the Monastery every day. Hubert was an expert when it came to spying, and though his skills were put to use scrutinizing everyone that was in close contact with Edelgard, he spent extra time watching you. At first, Hubert excused it as simply keeping a closer eye on his classmates — someone like him didn’t feel the pull for romance and frivolity like his peers. And yet the more he watched you, the more he found a strange feeling rising in his chest as if he wanted to keep you all to himself. He could never act on it, not with everything at stake. So like many things in his life, Hubert pushed it away with vigor and steeled his resolve.

And yet when you turned against them… Turned against Edelgard and her ideals, turned against _him…_ He felt hatred bubble in his gut, though it did not boil over. No, Hubert felt something deeper for you. He would make sure that one day you knew your rightful place again on Edelgard’s side. And if he had his way, by his side.)

-

You wince when you try to move your arms and feel sharp rope cut into your wrists instead. Your ankles fair the same when you try to move your legs out. With a pained grunt, you slump back against the chair. Whatever spell he’d used on you had drained you of all your energy and left you weak and fragile. Before you can assess your situation, you hear a loud creaking noise followed by a quiet slam. Someone else was here.

“Hello?” You call out, voice hoarse. You knew it was foolish, and yet you couldn’t help but hope that you were just compromised somewhere outside of Empire territory, somewhere that you might be able to negotiate with. A low hum is your reply, your stomach sinking as you recognize the deep rasp. Hubert steps into view, a low smirk trained on his face.

Now that you had a chance to get a good look at him, you noticed the changes. He was taller but still just as gaunt as he was in his academy days — and though his face retained its sharp lines, he had grown into it. His unruly black hair was styled now but still laid over his face so that it hid one of his piercing yellow eyes.

“You should know better than to call out like that when you’re… otherwise impaired, shouldn’t you?” Hubert meets your gaze and tilts his head, his expression unreadable. “Then I suppose it’s quite good that I ran into you. I’m not sure what would have happened otherwise, given how the battle ended…”

Hubert trails off and you swallow nervously. Things hadn’t been going well from what you could recall. Even though you know better, you can’t help but ask. “Where are the others? What happened?”

Hubert says nothing for a moment, running his eyes up and down your bound form before he locks eyes with you again, one side of his mouth quirking up. “Gone.” Your face falls immediately and Hubert revels in it a moment before speaking back up, scoffing. “They retreated.”

Your face betrays no emotion, but internally your heart felt like it was ripped to shreds. You knew Hubert wasn’t kind, but to have it thrown on you like this… (You knew he was your enemy, and yet you hoped that perhaps he’d spare you. You knew better deep down.)

“That… That was cruel.” You mutter, turning your gaze to the floor. Hubert steps forward and grips your chin between his slender fingers, making you yelp in surprise. He’d never touched you like this — or at all. He thrusts your chin up with a harsh jerk.

“Look at me.” He commands. You refuse, keeping your gaze trained to the floor even though the smell of blood and smoke hiding underneath a heady scent is filling your nostrils. The coldness of Hubert’s fingers seeps through his gloved hand onto your face and you try to whip your head to the side, earning an amused huff from Hubert. “ _You’re so cute when you’re struggling._ ” You cease your thrashing at the word ‘cute’ falling from Hubert’s mouth in reference to you, finally meeting his gaze despite your reservations.

Hubert smirks and loosens his grip, smoothing his fingers along your jaw until he pulls them off and stands, placing his hands behind his back.

“That’s better. It’s a pity you’re not behaving… You always were one of the smart ones back at Garreg Mach.” Hubert paces as he speaks, barely looking at you. Finally, he stops and stands in front of you, reaching out to caress your cheek again. You wince and try to scoot back, but Hubert merely smiles and continues stroking your jawline. “I know you better. I know you’ve been poisoned by those against the Empire. With proper training, we’ll have you fit to join our forces yet. Or perhaps I’ll keep you here. No one should enjoy the fruits of their effort more than the ones who curated it. I think you’d agree, dove.”

A bead of sweat forms at your forehead and rolls down slowly, making you squirm uncomfortably. Hubert pulls a black handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes your face gingerly before folding the cloth and placing it to the side.

“Hubert, you don’t… You don’t have to do this. This is crazy. I don’t agree with you, or Edelgard, or the Empire. Whatever you’re doing here isn’t going to work!” You shout, struggling in your bonds. Hubert clicks his tongue and steps back from you, a look of disdain rising on his face.

“I’m sure you’re just tired. You’re going to get some rest. I’ll be back later.” Hubert calls forth a spell to his hand and casts it on you without another word, turning to leave.

“Hubert!” You cry, already feeling weaker. “Hubert, please! Let me go!” You call out, though your voice is no more than a whisper.

You succumb to the darkness again, though this time, you’re well aware of where you’re going to be when you wake up.

You wish you weren’t.


	9. Risotto Nero | Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "27 with Risotto please. (Hey I know you were having a rough time earlier, I hope you’re feeling better and the new year is a good one for you. Love your writing!!!)"
> 
> CW for possessive behavior, unhealthy thoughts, unreliable narration, implied emotional manipulation, and brief but suggestive content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wish you would just let me have you."

Being designated as a runner between dangerous groups in Passione hadn’t been your first choice in life. If it were anyone else, you could run from the debt that had accrued under your family name. No one escaped Passione, though, and it’s how you found yourself facing life as a runner while staring down the barrel of a gun. You were only offered two choices — life under Passione or death by Passione.

Life, though unfair, was what you had chosen.

The job you were given was almost the lowest of the low, yet at the same time, you were given dangerous assignments. You did little more than deliver messages between teams, but the high caliber of the messages put a target on your back. Walking outside was risking being attacked, though ignoring your assignments would result in a far worse fate. 

Still, there are little perks. Not everyone in the organization treats you like dirt — a few of the members you’d met have escorted you while delivering messages, and some have even offered simple comforts like a cup of coffee or a pack of cigarettes. While some would scoff at such small offerings, small acts of kindness helped to restore some humanity to your tired mind. 

There was one group, though, that made a chill run up your spine every time you arrived in front of their safe house. 

Today happened to be one of those days where you were assigned to deliver a message to your least favorite group. It wasn’t so much that they were rude — they were stand-offish like many of the men you’d met in Passione, but there was something off about them that you hadn’t noticed in other members. The way they leered at you with a dark look in their eyes, or how the more outgoing members would wrap a heavy arm around your shoulders when you arrived.

It was unnerving, yet the fear of retaliation kept you from complaining. What scared you the most was their capo, Risotto Nero. It’d only been a coincidence that you’d learned his name, something you feared that would find you a fresh spot inside of the ground. One of his men had casually dropped it, playing coy when they saw the shock on your face.

Risotto didn’t say anything to either of you, instead just subjecting you to a slow and piercing look that left your skin covered in goosebumps, and a racing heart that told you to run away as fast as possible. 

“Lucky break,” The offending party had scoffed, earning a sharp reprimand from his capo. (You’d later learn that this man’s name was Illuso and that causing trouble was something that brought him fun, especially if it was the expense of others.) 

You’d left that day with a feeling that something was very, very wrong. 

-

You steel your nerves as you knock in the rusty door with the pattern you’d been instructed to use for deliveries to this group. The last visit had left you with a sinking feeling in your stomach and the way your heart dropped when you got your assignment just hours ago had left you ridden with anxiety. There was nothing you could do but follow your orders, so follow your orders you did.

It doesn’t take long before the door is rattling as various locks are undone, creaking open to reveal a tuft of green hair and a nervous face. Pesci you recognized and found him the least offending (though still odd) member of the group. 

“Fra,” Pesci calls behind himself. “I’m letting the runner in.” Pesci opens the door and you quickly walk inside the dreary safe house, dread settling into your bones. The decorations, if they could be called that, led you to believe that every man in the group was a bachelor. There was always a thin coating of dust on the coffee table and sometimes the meager kitchen sink was piled high with dirty dishes. 

Pesci’s Fra, or Prosciutto as you’d been told, rises from the couch and clicks his tongue in annoyance. “I’ve told you, Pesci. You don’t need my permission for this. Do better.”

“Sorry,” Pesci mumbles. He steps out from behind you after the locks are redone, scuttling behind Prosciutto to nervously look from the floor to you. It made you feel awkward. 

“Let’s hear it, then. I don’t have all day.” Prosciutto was always curt with you, treating you like you were nothing more than a speck of dust on his designer suit. Before you can open your mouth a deep voice interrupts the two of you, sending a wave of fear across your body.

“I need them in my office today.” Without turning, you know it’s Risotto. Prosciutto raises his eyebrow in your direction and shrugs.

“Hey,” Prosciutto snaps, grabbing you roughly by the shoulder. “Pay attention. Follow Risotto.”

You bite back the insult you want to throw at him and wrench yourself out from his grip, nodding curtly before you turn to walk towards Risotto. Every inch of the man radiates intimidation, from his broad musculature to his impossible height. To not fear someone like Risotto Nero would be a death wish. 

“Come,” Risotto states. The walk to his office is filled with an uncomfortable silence, made even more nerve-wracking when you step inside the small room and find the door shut behind you without even being touched. Locks slide in the door themselves and you swallow in anxiety. You’d heard of Stands, anyone in Passione knew about them, but you hadn’t been permitted to take the supposed test that gave you one.

You guessed, judging by this group’s high-security messages, that they all held dangerous Stands. You didn’t really want to know more. 

“Sit.” Risotto commands, already looming behind his thick oak desk. It was the nicest piece of furniture you’d seen in their safe house. You sit on the rickety chair placed in front of the heavy desk and fold your hands in your lap, not making eye contact out of respect for someone superior to you in ranking. At least, you hoped he’d interpret it that way.

“How do you like your job?” Risotto’s words make your heart flutter with fear in your chest. It’s the most you’ve heard him speak at once and a question you never expected to hear from someone like him. When you hesitate, he continues. “Speak freely, but it’s in your best interest to be polite when someone asks you a question.”

A strange feeling bubbles under your wrist, yet it’s nothing more than an annoyance. You chalk it off as a simple cramp, taking a breath before you look up and speak. “I’m very happy with it.” It’s a lie, but you’re not sure what Risotto is expecting. If word got back that you were saying bad things about your employer, you’d certainly be punished. The pain from your wrist flares up again, stronger this time. You hiss in pain.

“I asked you to speak freely, did I not? Tell me the truth.” Risotto catches your gaze and you shiver, nodding.

“I wasn’t given a choice. On one hand, the assignments are easy to carry out. I like getting out around town. But I also fear for my life every time I leave my house. Being given permission to carry and deliver information puts a target on my back.”

Risotto hums, sliding his gaze up and down your body as if he was appraising you. It makes you want to jump up from the chair and run despite knowing you can’t escape. Another strange sensation flits across both of your ankles — the same sharp tugging sensation that your wrists felt, though the sting is more prominent. 

“Would you like a new job?” There’s no hint of humor or sarcasm in his deep voice, only a blunt sincerity. 

“W-what?” You stammer. Red alarm bells are going off in your mind, but there’s nothing you can do to stop them. “I don’t think I can. I mean, if I stop, my boss will find me.”

“What if he couldn’t?” Risotto gives you an almost imperceptible smile before you feel an incredibly sharp pain burst from your wrists and ankles at the same time, making you cry out. When you try to stand, though, you’re stopped by a cold sensation digging into your flesh. Looking down makes your blood run cold — you’re held in place by handcuffs.

“What is this?” You shriek, struggling in your bonds. The more you struggle, the dizzier you start to feel. Risotto’s voice sounds like it’s coming through fog when you hear him speak.

“Relax. It’ll go easier.” 

You feel large hands cradling your face and you thrash with the strength you have left, earning you a sharp pain across your neck. 

“Stop.” Risotto’s dark voice scares you into stopping, forcing you to stay still despite the adrenaline coursing through your body. “You’re going to sleep for a bit. When you wake up, we’ll have a discussion.” 

“No,” you mumble, though your voice is already growing weak. Your eyes close against your will and you feel yourself slowly dropping into darkness before you feel nothing.

-

It’s been two months. Two months of struggling against your captor and wishing you could be anywhere but here. Though behaving would earn you better treatment, you can’t allow your will to be broken yet. The ‘discussion’ your captor had promised two months ago was little more than him describing what _you_ were going to do for him. There was no talk of a new job. Your only duty would be to serve him. 

You complied with his mundane requests — filing his group’s paperwork (which you came to know as La Squadra di Esecuzione, erasing any hope you had of escape), cleaning his office, eating dinner together, and whatever activities involved the least emotional attachment. 

At night when he’d crawl in bed beside you, you’d thrash and struggle until he used his Stand against you to hold you down. Though it was only a small mercy in the scheme of things, he didn’t touch you. He’d murmur that he wanted you to love him before that and that he wouldn’t force it on you… Yet Risotto laid beside you in bed every night and held you as a lover would, even though most lovers weren’t held down by bonds made of their own blood. 

What’s worse is that you fear that you’ll fall to his affections soon. Your life isn’t better, but you can’t argue that it’s significantly worse. Being confined in the small yet homey room Risotto had you sequestered in was almost the same in your eyes as being sent out on the streets in fear that you’d be attacked every day. You’re aware enough to know that it isn’t _really_ better… Of course not.

Maybe if you tricked yourself into believing it, you could earn Risotto’s trust. (And your first small step to freedom.)

As your second month with him drew to an end, your will to fight grew more frazzled.

-

Three months have passed now. Each day you wake up and look at Risotto, the revulsion in your stomach churns, but there’s something new behind it. When it passes you feel affection for Risotto that you don’t know where to place. It’s troubling.

At the end of the third month, you’re given a day to relax. You’re left with little to do but read or get lost in your own thoughts. You chose the latter, thinking of freedom and the ability to do whatever you wanted — yet your mind kept betraying you and coming back to Risotto, wondering what sort of life you would have with him if you just _behaved_.

If you listened to his every word and became his perfect little doll, just as he intended you to when he first saw you. Perhaps all the time you’d spent with him had warped your mind, but as the days went on, it was hard to care, even with the ache of your body being at the mercy of his Stand when you didn’t behave correctly.

It was your fault, wasn’t it? Risotto was doing it for your own good.

-

Five months have passed now. 

You’re laid in bed with Risotto on an early Sunday morning, rain falling heavily against the windows. This morning was the first one where you hadn’t woken up with your arms and wrists cuffed tightly to the bed, and you unconsciously curl around Risotto when you awaken.

“Are you up with the sun today, passerotto?” Risotto softly says, wrapping a warm arm around your shoulders. The nickname he chose for you no longer makes your stomach curl in disgust, instead of making it flutter with affection. You’re not sure when the change happened. 

You nod into his chest, sighing. Something about this morning feels different. Tentatively, you rest one of your hands on his bare chest. He shudders under your touch, exhaling through his nose. 

“If you touch me like that…” Risotto trails off. “ _I wish you would just let me have you_.”

Risotto’s possessive words would have made you coil in fear a month ago. You find yourself wanting to bloom like a flower for him now. Maybe you were his, after all these months. 

But if you were going to belong to him, he was going to belong to you as well. 

You lean up and catch his gaze, smiling in the way he told you he liked best. “You can have me today.”

Risotto lets out another sharp breath and pulls you atop his body with almost no effort. A sizeable hardness presses into your rear as he holds you against his body, pressing his face into your neck as he inhales deeply. 

“Passerotto,” he whines in a voice you’ve never heard from him before. Risotto sounds needy and desperate. It makes you feel giddy. 

There was no way you could overcome Risotto, you figured this out early on. But perhaps you could make him just as reliant on you as he forced you to be for him. The small victory you’d garnered has you eagerly leaning down to capture his mouth in a sloppy kiss, grinding back against him to draw another whiny groan from him.

“Give yourself to me too,” You whisper, pulling away from him. You fear for one moment that he’s going to punish you for such bold words.

Instead, Risotto breathes out a hurried yes before he’s pulling you back into another messy kiss.

Yes, perhaps Risotto belonged to you as well. 


	10. Doll | Formaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If yan!requests are still open, 25 with Formaggio maybe? Nsfw if that’s ok? Formaggio just wants his beautiful little doll to feel good..."
> 
> CW for yandere elements, emotional manipulation, and dubious consent.

There was no use in trying to refuse him anymore when Formaggio wanted something from you. No matter the want, if you refused, he’d pout and whine about it until you acquiesced to his request. 

‘ _Just for a little bit, baby.’_

_‘Aww, don’t be so stuck-up. You wanna make me happy, don’t you?’  
_

_‘You’d be dead without out me, honey. So you better listen when I talk to you.’  
_

It was maddening. When you’d first met Formaggio at the bar he’d seemed so carefree and easy-going unlike many of the other men you’d met in Italy on your extended trip. The words he’d whispered into your ear and the touch of his calloused hands on your waist were enough to have you taking him back to your hotel room, despite the tiny niggling feeling in your gut that it wasn’t a great idea.

You should have listened to your gut.

When you awoke the next morning, something was off. Everything around you was pressing into your body with considerable weight. Opening your eyes made your heart drop in fear — there was something incredibly wrong. The world around you was giant like you’d been turned into a miniature doll. For a moment, you tell yourself it’s just a realistic dream. You pinch your skin, and then again until your arm is raw because _you’re not waking up_ and this is actually happening. 

Formaggio had only laughed and sneered at you when he came back to the room to see that you were awake. He figured there was no harm in leaving to get some things ready for his newest doll. It’s not like you could escape anyways. 

-

It’s with that strange power that Formaggio has over you that you reluctantly listen to him. He rarely used it, claiming that a ‘ _nice guy like him’_ didn’t need it to take proper care of his doll. The way he called you a doll sent a curl of disgust up your spine, especially when he’d sigh and palm himself through his pants while talking about it.

Any attempt of leaving was quickly thwarted by Formaggio — he’d taunted you as he listed all the ways he made sure you could never escape, delighting in your crying as he described in detail how all your documents looked after being destroyed. And though his cruelty was plain to see, he still wrapped his arms around you and wiped your tears away, cooing about how he’d make it up to you. 

You were too shocked to push him away at the time.

Formaggio took it as a good sign.

-

Today was no different when it came to refusing Formaggio. Any push was met with a pull, any ‘no’ taken as a maybe. Formaggio had you cornered on the couch, hovering over you shirtless with a pair of ratty boxer briefs on, his prominent erection pressing against the fabric.

“Come on,” Formaggio coos. “Look what you did to me, baby. Don’t you want to take care of it together?”

You shake your head, turning to look anywhere but him. All you’d done was accidentally brush against him when he had walked by. Formaggio refused to take it as an accident, immediately breathing heavy into your ear about how he couldn’t keep his hands off of you either. 

Formaggio clicks his teeth and kneels down on the couch, caging you between his strong legs. He leans forward until his forehead is resting against your own. Formaggio’s hands dart up under your shirt and he squeezes your chest, sighing.

“Doll, we’ve talked about this.” Formaggio roughly tugs you from your spot on the couch and maneuvers you onto his lap, grunting loudly when he feels you accidentally grind against his cock. “There we go,” He croons, taking your mistake as another purposeful movement. “You always play so hard to get.”

Formaggio’s hands start to tug at the hem of your shirt, snapping you out of your passive state. 

“I’m not in the mood.” You tug your shirt back down and Formaggio raises an eyebrow at you. His hands move on top of yours and he squeezes until you wince, realizing he’d shrunk you so that his hands could crush yours if he squeezed with any more force. 

“You kiddin’ me? I give you the world and you can’t even give me a few minutes?” Formaggio unclenches your hands and starts to rub them gently instead, never breaking eye contact. “You make me punish you. If you just acted like the doll you are, I wouldn’t have to do this. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

His fingers thread through yours and you realize your body is back to its regular size, but Formaggio’s casual use of his deadly power makes you feel uneasy. This time you don’t resist when he tugs your shirt up to expose your bare chest, humming in delight as he watches your nipples harden.

“‘Maggi, please,” You mumble. You knew he’d interpret your please as a plea for more. He grins and leans forward, pushing you back until he’s at the right angle to take one of your nipples into his mouth. He sucks hungrily at it and starts to grind against you — despite the revulsion you feel for him, your body starts to react.

With a wet pop, he releases the nipple he was working on and moves to the other, ignoring your whimper when he grazes the tender flesh with his teeth. His free hand tugs your bottoms to the side and you startle, clenching your legs together as best as you can in his hold. 

Formaggio draws back and sighs again, giving you a pointed look. Wordlessly, he pushes you down onto the uncomfortable couch cushions and stands, dropping his boxer briefs to the floor to let his aching cock free. Discomfort and arousal fight for dominance in your body — though you desperately want to push him away as he lowers down and aligns himself to you, the slick channel between your thighs gives Formaggio all the permission he’ll ever need.

You want to stop him, but he simply smiles and nudges his cock against your entrance. Formaggio slides one hand up to thread his fingers with yours in a gesture so intimate it feels disgusting to you. 

“I see you tensin’ up,” Formaggio says. He leans down and presses a wet kiss to your lips, ignoring the fact you don’t reciprocate. When he pulls back, his eyes are lidded with lust — the same look you see him give when you act like a ‘proper’ doll for him. “You ready for me, doll?”

It makes you sick, but it’s survival. You mechanically nod your head and close your eyes, ignoring that his hand squeezes yours.

“Hey,” Formaggio whispers. He leans down until his lips are almost pressed against your ear as he lines himself up with your entrance, the head of his cock catching. “You’re doin’ good,” he murmurs. Without giving you a warning, he presses himself to the hilt, drawing a pained yelp from your throat. He grunts into your ear and pulls back to look at you.

Formaggio looks at your pained expression and allows you the small mercy of getting used to him, squeezing your hand in a rhythmic pulse that makes you want to rip your own away. He uses his free hand to grab your chin and tilts your head up until your eyes are locked with his.  
  
“ _Just give in to me, love._ ” Formaggio says, soothing his thumb across your cheek. The tender care is taken away just as soon as it’s given, his hand dropping to grab your hip as he pulls out of your tight heat just to slam back into you, ignoring the tears welling in your eyes. 

It was always like this with him. 


	11. Steely Dan | Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t worry, my love, I’ll protect you.” For Steely Dan, pwease~"

The noise of your door rattling awakens you from your nap, the sudden noise causing you to jolt up in a panic before recognizing the sound. It would normally be a welcome sound — it meant that Steely Dan was back. You’d waited weeks for that noise, only to have it scare you awake. 

You wondered, perhaps, if that had a deeper meaning. You shake the thought out of your head, convinced that you were just waking up still.

“Are you up?” The familiar voice says quietly, followed by the sight of your lover peeking his head through the door. You’re not sure why he asked, knowing that the sound of the door being opened would wake you up. He smiles when his gaze meets yours. “Ah, so I woke you.”

You roll your eyes and nod, watching as his smile grows wider. There was still a part of him that took pleasure in the cruelty he could inflict on others. Still, compared to how he treated others, you got off with him only attempting to mildly annoy you. 

Steely Dan finally slides inside your room and shuts the door behind him. He walks over and sits on the edge of your shared bed, his large frame causing the bed to creak. The closeness makes you blink in surprise as if you’d forgotten what it felt like to have him this close. 

Maybe you had forgotten… It’d been weeks since his departure, and you hadn’t been allowed to leave the small apartment complex you were hiding away in. He had reassured you that it was safer to stay inside. 

-

Steely Dan and yourself had only deflected from Dio’s entourage a week ago, so perhaps he was right. 

You wouldn’t have deflected if not for Steely Dan, his words convincing you that the others were taking advantage of you. No one appreciated you like he did — and you were so strong. Stronger than Dio deserved, he’d said. Together, the two of you would be unstoppable. 

He’d held you against him that first night on the run, patting your head and reassuring you that you’d done the right thing. “ _Don’t worry, my love.”_ He’d murmured. “ _I’ll protect you._ ”

You’d listened to him then. 

-

It’d now been a month since you deflected, yet things still feel as if they have an uncomfortable air to them. Each night you fall asleep and wonder if it was only a matter of time before the two of you were caught… 

You convince yourself these are just the thoughts of a lonely person, continuing to hold Steely Dan’s words above all else. 

“I missed you.” He says. Steely Dan reaches a hand out to pat your head, making you feel like he was just placating you. Noticing your expression, he laughs and strokes your hair instead. “Did you miss me too?”

“Of course,” You reply, feeling yourself grow calm under his touch. You let your eyes fall shut again, sighing as he continues to stroke your hair. You peek one eye open to meet his gaze. “You were gone for so long. I worried.”

“It won’t happen again. I just had some loose ends to tie up. Besides, you know I’m doing it for you.” His gaze shifts as he speaks. Though you want to pry for more information, you keep your mouth shut. He looks back at you. “It’s all to keep you safe, my love. You’ll see soon that I wasn’t lying about protecting you.”

His words give you pause, but you figure he’s just missed you too. He’d always been intense — it was just his brash personality. 

“I know.” You reply. He hums, content with your response, and stands from the bed.

“I’m going to go take a quick shower. I’ll be back soon.”

You lay back on your bed and rest your eyes, the safe feeling of Steely Dan being home easing you back into sleep.

-

Steely Dan checks the locks three times while you sleep, making sure that none of them have been tampered with. It’d been only by chance the two of you had stumbled upon the secluded apartment complex, but it’d been perfect given your situation.

Though he hadn’t wanted to leave, he knew that tying up his loose ends to Dio would be the key to keeping you safe. He’d already taken you from them — now he had to make sure no one could find you. 

The doors are fine, as he suspected. He’d spent the last few weeks convincing his superiors that he knew where the traitor to the group was and that he’d swiftly taken care of them.

They didn’t know, of course, that you were very much alive and that Steely Dan was also very much a traitor. It didn’t matter, as long as it stopped anyone from pursuing you. 

You were the only one worthy of his praise, and he knew he was the only one who truly saw you for what you were. He didn’t like keeping the truth from you, but he knew you’d scold him if you knew the danger was putting himself in. It didn’t matter to him.

He’d do anything to keep you safe, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me @ [abbacchiosbelt](https://abbacchiosbelt.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr! ♡


	12. Dio Brando | Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hello! May I request #13 from the yandere starter prompts with SDC Dio? Hope you feel better soon, Haley, all my best wishes~"

The cool air on your skin afforded to you by the very little clothing Dio insists that you wear is a gift you cherish deeply from your Lord, though not even your flimsy outfit could keep you from sweating whilst you were made to kneel before Dio’s throne.

A bead of sweat runs down your neck, both from anticipation and fear. Lord Dio had kept you waiting for longer than normal today, calling you to his chambers after you’d given up hope that you’d see him today. Dio made plenty of time for his most precious pet, though occasionally his work would steal him away.

You didn’t mind. You were a good pet for him — you waited for him to return to you, loyal and full of unconditional love. 

Yet now, where you kneel in front of him in silence, you can’t wonder but think that perhaps you’ve done something wrong. While a more rebellious member of Dio’s cause might have spoken up by now, you know to keep quiet and wait for your master to speak.

Dio finally makes a move, reaching down to hold your chin delicately between his long fingers, tilting your face up until you’ve met his gaze. 

“Do you know why I called you here?” Dio’s voice sends a shiver down your spine. The sheer intimidation of his words hidden behind the silky lilt of his voice always made you crave more; you could listen to Lord Dio talk for hours. 

That was neither here nor there, though, not when you’ve been commanded to speak.

You never want to make false assumptions of Lord Dio, so you answer honestly. “I’m not sure, master.”

Dio smirks at your response. “Come, pet. Onto my lap.”

Dio watches with a dark gaze as you climb off your knees and onto him, unsure where to settle until he picks you up himself and adjusts you so that you’re sat with your back against his broad chest. Dio tips back your head until your eyes meet his, golden eyes glinting despite the darkness of the mansion. 

It’s only natural that your body responds to Dio’s touch, a flush of embarrassment making your cheeks turn pink when you realize his simple touches have left you aroused. Dio notices, of course. 

“Hmm.” Dio muses. He slides one of his large hands down your chest, your outfit doing little to conceal your hardening nipples. Dio squeezes gently at your breasts, enjoying the hitch of your moans while he touches you. “Are you eager for me, my pet?”

Just as soon as he started, he stops. You know better than to question your Lord Dio, yet you were still craving his touch. 

“How unfortunate that you don’t know why I’ve summoned you, then.” Dio’s words only confuse you further. Though you expect to be sent back to your spot next to Dio’s bed, he surprises you by bending over until his lips are mere inches from yours.

It makes his presence all the more intoxicating — how could he expect you to think clearly when he filled your every thought? Still, there must be something you were missing. 

“Lord Dio, I-I…” You stammer. You don’t want to disappoint him. “I would never lie to you. Please, master, I don’t know what I’ve done but I’ll do anything to make up for it.”

Dio surges forward and captures your lips with his, kissing you until you feel dizzy and breathless. He pulls away at the last moment, leaving you gasping for air with a coy smile on his face. 

“ _You’ve been so good to me lately, pet_.” Dio’s lips brush against yours, but he doesn’t press forward any further. “ _Don’t make me punish you._ ” He bares his canines for a moment. “You’d never lie to me, would you?”

Your mind races until it hits you — there _was_ something you’d kept from your master. It was so inconsequential that you’re sure it would never matter to someone as powerful as Lord Dio, yet you can think of nothing else that you’d done that would have Dio questioning you like this.

You hadn’t told Dio that it was your birthday.

“Never, master. I just didn’t think it’d matter.” You say, desperate. You didn’t think you deserved such things from Dio. 

You should have never doubted your master. 

Dio smirks and sits back up to his full height, peering down at you. “Of course it matters, my pet. You are my most precious treasure.”

“I’m sorry, master.” You reply, quiet. Dio soothes a hand over your head, gentle but reassuring.

“Save your breath, my dear. You’ll be needing it.”

Dio slides both hands down your bare arms, delighting in the goosebumps that rise on your flesh. Arousal pulls at your lower body and makes you shift on top of your master, eager. He gazes at you with bright amber eyes, knowing and ready to take you apart. Dio’s is gaze is filled with reverence you don’t think you deserve, but you know now more than ever not to question your Lord’s adoration for you.

“Let me celebrate you today, little one,” Dio says, sliding his hands down to rip the fabric from your body. 

“After all, what kind of master would I be if I didn’t pamper my most precious pet?”


	13. Kars | Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it so hard to love me?”

Each breath you take makes your lungs burn in overexertion as you force your legs to carry you forward, the slowly darkening sky your only impetus to keep moving. To keep _running_. There was no goal in mind other than to escape your captor. Where you’d end up was no matter to you, as long as it was away from him.

Even being dead would be better than being under Kars’ thumb as the ultimate being’s human trophy - something weak and frail left from the old world that he could control and use how he saw fit.

(And yet, your stomach curls when you think about being without Kars. You hate yourself for it.)

A creature cries out in the distance and you stumble over your feet in fear, crashing to the ground. Your arms catch the brunt of your weight, the skin there shredding against the rough ground. A hiss of pain leaves your mouth as you look at the damage, panic welling up in your chest when you realize the injury is bleeding. Without taking the time to wrap your arm, you scramble back onto your feet and push yourself to keep running.

(Maybe… Should you turn back? No. You can’t, not now.)

You’re barely jogging at this point, exhaustion creeping into every inch of your body as you try to get further and further away. The horizon hangs ominously over you as the last bits of orange disappear into a deep blue cover, stars finally visible as the air cools around you. The blood on your arm had dried, but you knew he’d be able to use his keen senses to smell it no matter how far away you were. 

(You knew deep down that you were kidding yourself by trying to run. How could Kars not find you when he’d decimated nearly all of humanity? To find you would be as simple to the Pillar Man as stepping outside and following the trail you’d left behind you as you ran, despite how you tried to cover your tracks.)

You collapse to the ground in the middle of a vast, green field. The grass surrounding you was nearly as tall as you, and you hope that it can provide cover from anything else that might happen upon you before Kars finds you. Your body screams in protest when you roll onto your back to look at the night sky - perhaps the last one you’d ever see. Your eyes close from sheer exhaustion and you will yourself to fall into darkness and hope that you might not wake up. 

You tried, and that’s all that mattered. You would not give into Kars. 

(You would, and that’s why you had to run.)

-

A cool hand on the side of your neck startles you from your dreamless slumber, eyes blinking wearily as you try to find your bearings. Your body shivers involuntarily as you realize your clothes have been removed and that you’re bare to the chilly night air. You blink once more and look up, meeting violet eyes.

“Oh, I thought you’d put up more of a challenge.” A familiar voice drawls, mocking.

Your body seizes in panic and you try to wrench away from the hand on your neck, but Kars moves quicker than you, clamping down your arms with bruising force as he sneers at you. 

“I let you live by my side and give you anything you could ever want for, and yet you run?” Kars presses down harder, lips peeling back to reveal his sharp fangs. “Are you really too stupid to see the gift I’ve given you? No other human will ever receive it.” Kars leans down and lets his fangs graze over your bottom lip - you shudder, and Kars grins. “ _Is it so hard to love me?”_

“A-are you serious?” You growl, finally gathering the strength to fight back. You couldn’t move, but you could try to use your words as weapons, despite how little Kars listened to you. “You… You killed everyone! How am I supposed to feel?” 

Kars tilts his head as he listens as if he was regarding a child asking a mundane question. Kars removes his hands from your arm and instead pulls you up so that you’re standing, his form towering above you. One hand grips your chin and tilts your head up as he speaks. “Ah, but didn’t you once tell me humanity was corrupt? That the world would be better with fewer humans? Oh, you had so many _interesting_ ideas, dear. Why do you think I spared you?”

You rear back - you had said that but… He was misinterpreting you. Wasn’t he? Kars watches the gears in your head turn with amusement in his eyes. He wasn’t lying - you had said those things, but you hadn’t expected to see humanity wiped out so easily by Kars.

You had watched from somewhere safe while Kars cut down human after human, sparing those he deemed innocent with a painless death and those he knew who had committed atrocities with excessive cruelty. Not once had you tried to stop him - was it fear, or did you know deep down that you had no objection to what he was doing? You couldn’t bear to admit that you had wanted to cut your ties to humanity at large so easily, and yet you had.

You watched while his armies razed villages, towns, and cities, tearing through humanity with ease until there was nothing left but plant and animal life aside. And then you watched as Kars destroyed his own army, regarding the undead soldiers as little more than disposable pawns.

Kars breaks you from your train of thought by running his thumb across your bottom lip, smirking. “You see? You’re only running from what you know is true.”

Kars grabs you and hefts your body up with ease, prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist. The chase had left Kars’ body pumping with adrenaline, your scent awakening his most primal instincts. He had held himself back while he made you remember your place, and now that you were leaning against him like you should have been all along, he could no longer hold back.

You gasp when you feel Kars’ broad fingers swipe across your sex, shamefully wet from how Kars had been touching you earlier. Kars feels your burning cheeks against his chest, humming in amusement at your embarrassment. There’s no drawn-out touching or exploring this time - Kars pushes his loincloth to the side and lets his cock free, pressing it to your entrance until it catches and he pushes himself in to enjoy the feel of your warm walls.

The stretch of his cock inside of you makes you cry out in pain, nails clenching into his shoulders. Kars shows you mercy you don’t expect by letting you adjust to his cock. Your body is so, so tired that all you can do is rest your head against Kars as he fucks into you, holding your body with such ease that you felt like nothing more than a cocksleeve for the ultimate being. 

“Say it,” Kars hisses, balls slapping against you as he pounds into you.

The words come easier than you think, falling out of your mouth in-between your gaps for air. “I love you-”

Kars reaches his peak when the words leave your mouth, his fangs sinking into your neck as he empties himself inside of you. The draining of your blood makes your body sink even further into exhaustion, but Kars holds tight to you as he drinks, preventing you from falling to the hard ground below. Finally, he pulls his softening cock out of you and laps at the puncture wounds in your neck to encourage the skin to heal.

“There,” Kars coos. You’re so close to passing out that you feel like Kars is a million miles away. “You see? It’s not hard to admit you love me.” He tucks you into his body and holds you tenderly. “Sleep now. You’ll have time to make up for this little escapade when you wake up.” 


	14. Yandere Tarot Card Prompts | The Arcana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Julian and Lucio.

_**Lucio** _

* * *

  * _The Fool -_ How deluded is this yandere when it comes to their darling? Are they self-aware on any level?



Lucio and self-aware are not two words that appear in the same sentence very often. His relationship with his darling and the fact he’s become so _clingy_ , _possessive_ , _and overbearing_ is lost on him. Lucio sees this kind of behavior as him simply expressing his undying love for his darling. He wants to spoil you and be with you every moment that he can - and if that means impeding on your privacy and personal space, he’s going to do it.

He’s got to keep you safe, after all. Someone like Lucio, a man with far many more enemies than he’d like, feels a deep need to protect those that _do_ get close to him. So, no… Lucio is not self-aware of what he’s doing to his darling. To him, he’s only doing what must be done to protect you and to show you how much he loves you. (All of which is rooted in deep-seated insecurity that you’ll leave him for someone ‘better.’ But you wouldn’t do that, right? There’s no one better than Lucio.)

* * *

  * _The Devil_ \- What taboo things would this yandere do to their darling?



Lucio is not the kind of man to do cruel, taboo things to his darling. He never intentionally hurts those who he loves - so it’s likely that the taboo things Lucio does are related to PDA and showing to Vesuvia who you really belong to. Whether it be rucking up your clothes in public while he heatedly kisses you or sneaking his hands into your smallclothes during court, Lucio has no issue with showing his affection for his darling in public. He’s keen on matching outfits which are showy and perhaps even risque on his darling’s part, complete with a gold accessory emblazoned with his initials. 

* * *

  * _Temperance_ \- What made this person yandere for their darling?



It didn’t take Lucio long to fall for his darling. The way they gave him positive attention and even sometimes affection made Lucio, a man who _thrives_ off attention, almost instantly enamored with them. Things with Noddy had ended long enough ago that Lucio felt more than ready to move on, and his darling falling into his life at the right time made him fall into his delusions even faster. 

* * *

_**Julian** _

  * _The Hanged Man_ \- Is controlling their darling important? Or do they want their darling to love them willingly?



It is _very_ important for Julian’s darling to love him willingly. Julian is not a controlling person and shudders at the thought - he’d rather run away than force his darling into a position they don’t want to be in. It’s not likely that Julian’s darling will ever be forced to do anything they don’t want to, but at the same time, Julian is often unaware of how his nature of taking on his darling’s burden can make them feel held emotionally hostage.


	15. Yandere Tarot Card Prompts | JJBA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Abbacchio, Risotto, Sorbet & Gelato, Mista, Ghiaccio, Joseph, and Jotaro.

_**Abbacchio** _

  * _The Emperor_ \- How much of their darling’s life does this yandere dictate/want to dictate?



Surprisingly, not much at first. **Leone** is the type to tread carefully around his darling in the beginning. He feels so incredibly lucky to have you - he doesn’t want to break your trust immediately. Over time, though, he starts to become paranoid. You want to wear that outfit out? Are you cheating on him? Why do you need to have a password on your phone? Wait, you’ve been going out without him? It eats and eats at him until he puts his foot down — from that point forward, your schedule is Leone’s schedule. He chooses your outfits (and starts styling you in a way that appeals more to him, even though he liked how you dressed before), checks up on your phone, goes on all errands with you… And if he’s out of town, you’re not to leave the house. The locks and security measures will make sure of that. If you do try to break his rules, Leone will punish you accordingly. 

* * *

  * _The Lovers_ \- How would this yandere deal with their darling being in a relationship with someone else?



It would _kill_ him. Leone already feels unworthy, and you being in a relationship with someone else makes all the fears he has of never being good enough come true. He’ll watch from a distance and yearn - things change, though. He can only watch for so long. If you’re dating Mista or Buccellati… Leone will start to plant seeds of distrust in your mind. ‘ _I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, cara, but I saw Mista leave with another person last night…’ Or ‘Buccellati locks the door whenever he invites the cafe owner over to pay their protection fees. They’re you’re age, you know? They flirt with him.’_ None of it is true, but if he can make you fearful of them, his plan will have begun.

Once he’s sure that you can no longer trust them — _love_ them — Leone will act as a shoulder to cry on. Someone strong and comforting. He feels guilty and hates himself for it, but he just loves his darling so much. If it’s anyone else? Well… Leone doesn’t mind getting rid of them. He’ll play the part of a comforter again, soothing you after your partner ghosts you out of nowhere. Leone would _never_ do that.

* * *

  * _The World_ \- Would this yandere ever give up on their darling?



No - **Abbacchio** would be far more likely to give up on himself rather than his darling. If he does give up on himself and the relationship he has with his darling, expect Abbacchio to disappear without a trace. He was a cop - he knows how to disappear and hideout. Leone knows it’ll hurt you, but he can’t stand the thought of subjecting you to _him_ any longer. He may even play a sick game of hide and seek, running back to you when he can’t stand it anymore and then leaving again when he gets too caught up in himself. He may hate himself, but he can’t stand to give up on you or let you go… So no matter what, he’ll insert himself into your life, even if you can’t see him.

* * *

  * _Temperance_ \- What made this person yandere for their darling?



What _didn’t_ make **Abbacchio** fall for you? It’s rare for him to admit his feelings - he keeps everything bottled up and prefers to work out his problems by looking at the bottom of a glass. When you come around, though… Abbacchio acts incredibly off-putting at first, but only because he feels immediately drawn to you. Even if his rude behavior puts you off of him (as he hopes), he’ll still observe you closely and dream about a life with you that he thinks he doesn’t deserve. As time passes and you start the crack the shell surrounding him, Abbacchio can no longer stand to just observe you. He loves everything about you - he can’t let you go, even if he doesn’t deserve you.

* * *

**_Jotaro_ **

  * _The High Priestess_ \- What expectations does this yandere have for their darling?



**Jotaro** expects a few key things from you. Though it’s unfair, he expects his darling to be able to read his moods without him having to tell them. He’s never been the type of guy to talk about his feelings, and that’s not going to change now. As his darling, he thinks that _you_ should have an intrinsic understanding of him, just as he has for you. (Whether or not that’s true - Jotaro thinks it is.)

Of course, he also expects his darling to be loyal. He’s not much a fan of other people, and anyone you do talk to has to be someone that’s approved of by him. Even if your intentions are just that of a friendly conversation or making small talk while running errands, Jotaro listens carefully to what you’re saying to make sure you don’t overstep any lines he’s made for you.

* * *

  * _Temperance_ \- What made this person yandere for their darling?



You were just so _different_ than everyone else around him. He’s always been picky when it comes to talking to others, so the fact that you piqued his interest immediately (your smile, your voice, the way you paid attention to whoever you were talking to with full interest) had Jotaro’s heart pounding in his chest. You were _special_. It didn’t matter that you hadn’t talked to him personally yet - you just shared a class at college together. But he knew from observing you that you were the one for him, his perfect darling.

* * *

  * _The Star_ \- How would this yandere deal with their darling’s loved ones?



**Jotaro** is surprisingly relaxed when it comes to this aspect of his darling. Though it’s hard for him to say it, his own family means a lot to him — so even though your family could potentially distract you as his darling… He just can’t bring himself to get rid of them. Though he’d like for you to be completely dependent on him, this is one of the very few lines that Jotaro won’t cross. However, it’s likely that Jotaro will make you cut your family off at some point, whether it be because they overstep their boundaries regarding your relationship or try to pull you away from him. He knows best for his darling, so if it’s best you don’t talk to your family for a while? Jotaro will make sure it’s not a possibility. 

* * *

**_ Sorbet & Gelato _ **

  * _The Devil_ \- What taboo things would this yandere do to their darling?



Oh, what _wouldn’t_ **Sorbet and Gelato** do to their most precious and beloved darling? Knowing that, no matter what, you’ll stay with them opens up a realm of possibilities that they’ve never managed to keep another partner long enough for. They’re very into humiliation, so expected everyone to know that you belong to _them_ — whether it be from the obvious marks they leave on your body, the collar they force you to wear, or perhaps even a visible brand they leave on your body… Anything that makes you squirm in embarrassment makes them _very_ happy.

Of course, you’ll be punished for misbehaving, but that was all part of the plan. They aren’t above locking you up for a long while, everyone’s questions of where you’ve been be damned. Sorbet and Gelato know what’s best for you.

* * *

  * _The Star_ \- How would this yandere deal with their darling’s loved ones?



Don’t expect to see them again. Sorbet and Gelato, surprisingly, won’t kill your loved ones outright — but there’s a high chance that they will end up dead at some point, whether as retaliation to something you’ve done that’s upset the men or simply because your relatives were prying too much into your relationship/whereabouts. The less of a mess Sorbet and Gelato have to clean up, the better, but they’re willing to ‘take care of’ your loved ones without a second thought. 

* * *

  * _Temperance_ \- What made this person yandere for their darling?



Sorbet and Gelato weren’t necessarily on the lookout for a ‘third’, but seeing you so innocent and naive whilst they were out on a mission sparked something in them. It matters not if you were just a civilian or a member of Passione — they knew that you had to be _theirs_. Once they actually get to know you, they’re infatuated with the way you try to fight how you feel about them, and how _easy_ it is to get you to dance in the palms of their hands. You’re the perfect creature to be molded how they see fit.

* * *

_**Joseph** _

  * _Strength -_ How outwardly passionate is this yandere around their darling?



**Joseph** is and always will be _unabashedly_ passionate about his darling. There’s nothing in the world he cares about more than you - and when something is important to Joseph, he wants everyone to know. It matters not if it makes you uncomfortable - he’ll proudly display you on his arm in public, loudly declaring how hot you are and how _lucky_ he is to have a darling so devoted to him. What people don’t notice is the way you sometimes have to flinch away from his booming voice and overzealous touches - Joseph notices, though, and feels rather hurt. To make it up to him, you’ll have to be okay with upping the PDA for a little while. You love him, right?

* * *

  * _The Sun_ \- When would this yandere feel content with their situation?



As soon as you utter the words ‘I love you,’ (even if you may be lying to appease him at first) Joseph knows that you’re going to be just as _devoted_ to him as he is to you. It puts a skip in his step for the rest of the day and the bliss he feels from hearing those words can often calm him down when he’s feeling upset, or like you don’t want him. Every ‘I love you’ that he hears from you makes his heart thump in his chest from excitement - he never really gets over just how much his darling returning his affections means to him.

* * *

_**Ghiaccio and Mista** _

  * _Death_ \- Would this yandere ever kill their darling? If not, would this yandere “kill” undesirable traits of their darling?



**Mista** could never forgive himself for taking it that far — his darling is his world. He’s pinned all his hopes and dreams of a whirlwind romance onto you, and to take that away by killing you would crush him. _Nothing_ you could do could push Mista to the point of killing you. However, he’s not beyond killing undesirable traits of yours. Mista is a hardened mafia member - though he may turn on the charm around you, even when you try to slip away from his touch, he knows that _you_ know that he could kill you without a second thought. It’s best that you get rid of those little things that bug him first, right?

* * *

 **Ghiaccio** is very capable of doing so, whether purposefully or on accident. White Album is _strong_ , and Ghiaccio often loses control of his temper. Though he’d be upset, he’d rationalize it in his head that you _deserved_ it somehow. It’ll be hard for him to move past, and he might never bother finding another darling. Even though you “messed up,” he loved you and you alone. But if it never gets to that level, Ghiaccio will absolutely train you to behave accordingly. He has high standards, after all, and his darling will have to learn to live up to them. It’s not hard for him to kill those nasty little traits that bother him when White Album is involved. 

* * *

_**Risotto** _

  * _The Devil_ \- What taboo things would this yandere do to their darling?



**Risotto** is not above doing most _taboo_ things when it comes to his darling. What he enjoys most is marking you as his, which is made quite easy with Metallica. Whether he pierces you how he pleases or scars his name into your skin, — _Tesoro, there’s no need to cry. It’s just a few more letters - you know that Metallica will keep you safe. I’ll keep you safe. So just hold still for a bit longer. Don’t you think I deserve that? —_ Risotto is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you understand that you belong to him. Metallica, too, makes it easy for him to chain you up while he’s out. Until he trusts you, you won’t be allowed to roam the area he’s keeping you ‘safe’ in.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt list can be found here —https://abbacchiosbelt.tumblr.com/post/189992423843/yandere-starter-prompts-i-saw-you-last


End file.
